


Loki Laufeyson The Dovahkiin

by LocalLeaderKaz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Loki (Marvel), Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Magic, Reluctant Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, well as dragon born as Loki can get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: Loki has fallen. The plummet between worlds not nearly as pleasant as he had hoped. Granted there was not much to hope for when you fall through an infinite void. Time is irrelevant in such a state. Time also becomes really confusing when you somehow transport to the middle ages. A middle ages with dragons, vampires, werewolves,.... Daedra Gods? Also what's this about being a Dragonborn?Loki is pretty sure that he isn't in the nine realms anymore. At least his brother isn't.... Oh, Nords he wished the fall had just killed him.[ I am not a consistent person... however all my works are finish eventually~ So if I vanish for a month or two I got overwhelmed with life.]
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Botched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424008) by [LocalLeaderKaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz). 



> For those of you who read Botched... I've done it! Loki's story! I swear all I have done is built a large interconnected fanaverse between Merlin, Harry, and now Loki. Three immortal beings trying to make their way through life. If you want to know what that's about then check out my other stories. Honestly they all hit each other at some point. 
> 
> Welp without further ado Loki's unfortunate trip.

Loki fell through the infinite void. Caught in a daze reliving past deeds. Due to a strange coincidence, in the shape of a very disgruntled Master of Death, he had ended up veering off his fated course. In that one freak accident Loki's destiny changed. No longer was he set to be a puppet to Thanos, wannabe lover of Death. Granted this change did lead to a couple of bruises and slight nausea from motion sickness, but what is that compared to freedom. 

Not that Loki knew that he had just missed being a glorified puppet and destroyer of all he ever knew and loved. As such he was not feeling particularly appreciative of the collision in the void. In fact he was pretty confused as to why he was not dead by this point. As well as there being anything to collide with in the void between realities. He was pretty sure that the void was supposed to be empty. That was what void meant. It lacked.

This contemplation mixed in with life long regrets came to a sudden halt when the constant black gave way to a monochromatic world. Specters of unusual humanoids wandered ruined buildings that looked like something from the Midgardian's Medieval era. Loki continued to fall hearing snippets of conversation that made no sense. As the ground came closer he braced for impact. As a God he was positive that he would survive the fall, but at what cost was still left to be seen. 

Just as he came into contact with the icy grey ground the world distorted. Whispers of “Get out.” and “Begone.” echoed around ejecting him from the monochromatic spectral world. Loki was a bit peeved that he was evicted from the realm as it had looked like it contained some interesting information, and Loki was all for learning new things. It was in his nature really. Not many know this but he was an avid collector of esoteric knowledge. For anything can be twisted and used for his purpose as long as he knew it. Some of his greatest pranks were pulled because of the obscure information he had obtained on his travels. 

He was sure he could find a way back to that realm. For now he managed to leave a small marker with his magic. Any doorways or portals leading to that realm would give off a small signal. It was an ingenious piece of magic he had picked up from the Elves. Tricky to get but well worth the cost. Now however he was prepared to drift in the void again. 

However that too was not meant to be. The colors shifted to a bright sky blue. Puffy clouds drifted around him as he continued his decent. The air was cold with the sent of snow carrying in from the north. Mountains and what looked like forts dotted the landscape below. Just above the sound of the whipping wind he could hear a large aggressive roar. A sound that he was not familiar with but he associated with a large connivers animal. One he definitely did not want to meet. Monster slaying was best left to Thor and his glory seeking posse. 

Once again the ground approached and once again Loki braced for impact. This time a little more concerned. Falling from what is essentially the top the world was dangerous and a thrill seeking moment. Falling from the top of the world twice without a pause to break momentum, well that was hazardous. He was fairly certain that he would not be walking away from this without injury. 

As the ground steadily approached, now able to see individual blades of grass, Loki closed his eyes. Thor would call it cowardly and that he should face his enemy with wide open eyes. Loki called it logical as hitting the ground from this height, which was sure to result in some level of creator, would prevent dirt and dust from blinding him. So he braced and closed his eyes intent on surviving the fall injuries be damned.

He collided with a defining bang. His body ached! Muscles and bones protesting the rough treatment as if he had any choice in the matter. With a groan he pushed himself onto his back attempting to elevate some of the pain. The cool wind easing what felt like severe grass burns all over his exposed skin. A small tickling sensation could be felt but was dismissed as unimportant.

Several noises invaded his senses. The clopping of horses. The squeaking drag of wood, metal, and dirt. The clink of metal, most likely swords. Finally a constant hum of what Loki thinks is talking. Concentrating Loki focused on the hum. Words filtering in slowly.

“Look what I've found here.”

“Another one eh?” 

“Throw him in the back with the others.” 

“He looks different from them.”

“We have our orders.”

Loki forced his eyes open not liking the sound of the chatter happening around him. Hands roughly grabbed his arms unseen. He went to growl as them about touching his person only the pain intensified when he was moved.

He was greeted by the sight of what looked like Midgardians decked out in medieval weaponry. Weren't they well passed this the last time he checked? He was sure Thor said something about metal transport vehicles and an ability to see things from the other side of the world. Alas his thoughts were cut off as soon as the Midgardians hauled him off the ground. The pain quickly sending him under.


	2. Helgen

Loki groaned as he regained consciousness. The pain from his unplanned fall having subsided a bit. However completely unhelped by the jolting movements uniquely held by horse drawn carriages. It had been centuries since he has seen one and even then he had never ridden it. It did make it difficult when he himself had been masquerading as a mare at the time. No one let a horse on a carriage. Animalists that they are. Asgard is no better then the mortals in that regard.

“Hey, you. You're finally awake.” Came a voice across from him. Loki assumed they were trying to whisper as to not draw the attention of their guards. However the concept of whisper seemed to be lost on this individual. Much like his brother. In fact the man looked very much like Thor. Same long blond hair braided on one side, blue green eyes, prominent nose, and same beard. By the Norns it was his brother! Well at least an alternate version of him. “You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.”

Loki glanced over at the indicated being. The ‘Thief’ had shaggy brown hair that looked brittle due to days of being unwashed, sunken eyes, and scruffy chin. A far cry from the brother doppelgänger lounging across from Loki. “Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along.” Loki raised a brow at this. It would seem that he was further from the Nine Realms then he thought. He has never heard of Skyrim. “Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell.” Ah, a horse thief. “You there. You and me — we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.” Loki had the weirdest sensation of being both flattered and insulted.

While it was nice to not immediately assumed to be at fault he really didn't want to be associated with a horse thief. His years as a Friesian made him hold a certain level of disdain for equus based thievery. “We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief. ” He even spoke like his Brother. Loki wasn't sure if he could handle another Thor in his life. The one he has already is well on his way to killing Loki another one might well succeed where his brother has failed.

“Shut up back there!” One of the Imperial? Empire? soldier shouted. Finally catching onto the almost argument braking out in the wagon. Loki was unsure how it took this long for them to intervene. He was also starting to get a headache. Smashing his head against the ground from that height had not been the best choice if he wanted a migraine free day. Hopefully the mortals will head the guards warning.

“And what's wrong with him?” Unfortunately his wish was too reaching. The thief's irritating voice breaking the silence not even a minute after the guard's reprimand. It would be that simple instructions were too difficult to follow.

“Watch your tongue!” Loki sighed and dropped his head down pinching the bridge of his nose. Must there always be yelling? “You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.”

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?” That was a very good question. One that had Loki trying to figure out if aggravating his injuries was worth just jumping off of this sad excuse of a carriage.

“I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.” The doppelgänger solemnly declared. Eyes looking off into the distance. Determination and resignation etched in every line of his body.

“No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening.” Muttered the thief. Shocked horror now coating each of his words. Loki gazed longingly to the forest just off the dirt road. If he wasn't sure that he would end up laying paralyzed with pain in the middle of the path, he would have jumped already. As it is he was stuck trying to minimize his movements in the carriage.

“Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?” Loki sighed. The desire to just jump almost unbearable. You would think that his most recent fall would act as a deterrent to his more impulsive side. However these imbeciles were doing wonders on his rational thinking.

The thief became defensive at the question. “Why do you care?” He shifted around restlessly causing him to jostle Loki. His pain spiked at the unexpected move causing him to freeze. Attempting to ride out the pain.

“A Nord's last thoughts should be of home.” The blond responded. Eyes locked on the thief.

“Rorikstead. I'm...” The thief took a deep breath trying to control his panic. “I'm from Rorikstead.” It was a touching scene of brotherhood in the face of the unknown. Loki was going to be sick.

The carriage fell silent again as they approached a small fort that had to be Helgen. The mismatched rock walls mortared in some form of muddied concrete just helped to reenforce the lack of technology. Soldiers stood at attention looking for any signs of danger. Some of the villagers watched the carriage with trepidation.

Another soldier approached the guards. His plated leather armor smacking against the chainmail. The sound almost amplified do to Loki's headache. “General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!”

“Good. Let's get this over with.” Replied who was now know as General Tullius. As soon as this Norn forsaken carriage stopped Loki was leaving. A quick illusion and no one would know the difference.

“Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me.” Muttered the thief in despair.

“Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves.” Loki looked over to the elves in surprise. The Dökkálfar and Ljósálfar hardly ever left Álfheimr. What could they be doing here? Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to get a good look at the so called elves. Unable to confirm that they were in fact the Álfar.

“I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.” Rambled the doppelgänger. Straw shacks that Loki can only assume are the house of this fort lined the stone road. Each bump sending sharp pain through his body.

Loki closed his eyes and focused on breathing falling into a half meditation state. He knew that he would have to draw on his magic soon and it would be difficult to create his normal level of illusion when distracted. The carriage slowed to a stop with a shout from one of the guards.

“Why are they stopping?” The thief asked shakily as if he didn't already know the answer. Harsh shouts of a woman saying 'Move it.' sounding in the background. Truly archaic.

“Why do you think? End of the line.” Replied the doppelgänger. “Let's go. Shouldn't keep the guards waiting for us.” They stood and jumped off the carriage. The landing causing Loki's head to spin for a second as he tried to refocus. Shouts sounding around him but not making any sense.

“Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time.” Came a harsh woman's voice once the pain had subsided to a low throb. Yes, Loki decided, that not jumping off the carriage while moving was a good choice. There was no way he would have been able to move off of the road after he had.

“Empire loves their damn lists.” The mutterings of Thor's doppelgänger forced Loki back into concentrating. Now he just had to find the right time to switch with an illusion.

“Aelfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.” Called a soldier. Loki assumed that he must be the scribe of the group. The quill and list kind of reinforcing this theory. However no less a soldier if the attire and stance was anything to go by. The bound prisoner that had spent the ride next to Loki stepped up and walked to the execution site. His head held high and eyes forward.

“It has been an honor Jarl Aelfric.” The doppelgänger said solemnly. Honestly it was too much like Asgard. It was almost like he fell into a knockoff version of it. Only less clean and technology impaired. Mother would have wept if she could see this.

“Ralof of Riverwood.” The scribe called again as Aelfric reached the block. Thor's doppelgänger stepped away from the group to join Aelfric. Well now Loki had a name. He was kind of glad it didn't resemble Thor's. The similar looks were already too much.

Yet again the scribe spoke. “Lokier of Rorikstead.” ... _Lokier_? The thief's name is _Lokier_. He was named after Loki! That is just insulting! The thief dares to carry Loki's name through the mud as a horse thief?!

“No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!” _Lokier_ shouted in terror and ran. His bound hands impending his flight. Guards shouting in his retreat. “Your not going to kill me!”

“Archers!” Ordered the woman who must be higher in command. An arrow struck Lokier in the neck and he went down gasping for breath. “Anyone else feel like running?” She asked while scanning the prisoners.

“Wait, you there. Step forward.” The scribe asked while looking Loki up and down. His green and black armor standing out compared to the brown leather and woven tunics. Loki quickly cast an illusion of himself to take his place. “Who are you?”

As the illusion walked to the scribe. Loki glimmered his cloths and face to fit in with the gathered crowed. Quietly he stepped back to the audience looking as if he had always been there. “Loki Laufeyson God of Mischief and Lies.” His illusion said in boredom.

“The only god of Mischief and Lies is Mephala. The old Webspinner herself.” The scribe said with a judgmental look. “Captain what should we do? He's not on the list.” He asked turning to the woman at his side.

“Forget the list. He goes to the block.” The Captain scoffed. It was obvious that she was not letting anyone survive the day. Loki slunk deeper into the crowed so that he wasn’t in the front. As there was no one leaving yet Loki had to stay unless he wanted to draw attention to himself.

“By your orders Captain. I'm sorry we will make sure your remains are properly taken care of. Follow the Captain prisoner.” His illusion followed the scribes orders over to the executioner.

A righteous speech was in the process of being given as the crowed shrunk to just one area. “Alfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war. Plunged Skyrim into chaos. And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.” A guard said with satisfaction.

Just as the speech finished a faint roar could be heard. The sound had Loki paling slightly. That was the roar of a large predatory animal. What could they possible have in this plane that made that sound. “What was that?” muttered someone in the crowed.

“It's nothing. Carry on.” The prideful guard dismissed. His lack of caring about the sound only made Loki more nervous. He was in no shape to take on something that could roar like that. Loki slid even further back. Eyes scanning for an escape root that would allow him to avoid whatever disaster was headed this way.

“Yes General Tullius. Give them their last rites.” The Captain ordered. A woman dressed in what looked like the dress code of priestesses from the roman era stepped forward. Her dark yellow robes skimming across the ground.

“As we commend your souls to Aetherius. Blessings of the 8 divines upon you.” The priestess chanted. Her arms up in the air as if in summoning or prayer. Her robes sweeping along with her movements.

“For the love of Talos!” Shouted a dark haired man dressed in blue armor like Thor’s doppelgänger Ralof. He stormed up to the block back straight. “Shut up and lets get this over with.”

The priestess lowered her hands and stepped back. Face blank in the face of the mans displeasure. “As you wish.”

“Come on I haven't got all morning!” Loki covered up a snort of laughter as the man was forced to his knees. Head resting on the tree stump acting as the block. “My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?” The man demanded as the executioner's ax fell. His head rolled off into the rickety wooden box acting as the catcher.

The crowed was in an uproar over his death. Shouts from both sides of the war supporters filled the air. Ralof bowed his head in respect to his fellow warrior. “As fearless in death as he was in life.” The doppelgänger murmured. Sound reaching Loki due to his location in the crowed.

“Next, Loki Laufeyson!” The Captain shouted over the group. A roar sounded again. This time shaking the ground as there was an earthquake. Loki started backing up to the cover of the buildings. Granted he wasn’t sure feeble wooden structures would help him all that much. However any cover was better than none. Confused murmurers filled the crowed again. Apparently just as confused by it as Loki. “I said next prisoner.”

“To the block prisoner. Nice and easy.” One of the soldiers commanded his illusion. Deciding to ignore the rather ominous noise. Loki’s illusion causally striding up to the block grimacing at the blood. One of the reasons his illusions work so well is because he is able to implant a bit of a personality into them. It was a wondrous day when he learned how to preform that little trick.

The guard pushed his illusion down as the ax man readied the blow. Bored with the display Loki scanned the surrounding area. There just in between the guard tower and wooden shack Loki could see a large flying lizard. He stared in confusion as the being drew closer. “What in Oblivion is that?!” Shouted the soldiers as the too caught sight of the beast.

“Sentries what do you see?” The captain called urgently. A little late if you ask him. The animal was already touching down on the tower. Scaled leather wings outstretched as if on display. The maw of the creature already positioned to strike. The executioner stumbled missing his illusion and falling to the ground.

Cries of “DRAGON!!” filled the air along with screaming. Loki pushed himself under the ledge of the roof and backed towards the rock wall eyes never leaving the new threat. His body heavily protested the movement but now was not the time to be distracted.

The dragon shot its head forward with an almost human like roar. A shock wave staggered the people closest to it and pushed Loki into the wall. He watched as the once blue skies clouded over and balls of fire rained down upon the village. Loki pushed off the wall looking for the exit of this Norn forsaken place.

First he fell from the sky twice, then was arrested, sent to be executed, and now there were dragons that could do magic. At least Loki is pretty sure its magic. There was no way that was a breath attack. Frost, fire, lightning sure. Calling forth meteorites to smite your enemies. No. That was magic. Loki was very much done with this day. All he wants to do is lie down somewhere and tend to his injuries and a nap. He could really use a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am writing this for the November Challenge. Let's see if I can write 50,000 words before the end of the month.~
> 
> Also I have no idea how long this story will be.... Yay...


	3. Stormcloaks

It was chaos. People ran screaming for cover as fireballs rained from the heavens. The dragon was completely unhelpful with this as well. It had taken to flying around and smashing any form of cover the mortals could find. The only reason he has not been overly bothered by these events is because he had immediately made himself invisible. Granted it wouldn't work if someone was specifically looking for him. It was one of the reasons he always paired this ability with his illusion skill. Who would look for someone they could already see?

Loki casually stepped around some rubble backtracking his way to the entrance of the fort. His steps lost in the cacophony happen around him. A building next to him burst into flames. The thatch roof working against the wood. Screams of terror could be heard from inside as he pasted. A family of four barreled out of the building just as it collapsed. Flames spitting angrily and catching on to the next closest building.

Apparently they did not preform any flame retardant methods when constructing their domiciles. Or it has been many years since they had updated those preventives. Honestly you would think that would be a priority. Especially when you build something so flammable as your home.

As he turned the corner, the path now taking much longer than before, the exit came into view. His body protesting the walk as he went. It was really important he found some for of shelter and soon. He needed to go into a healing sleep. Perhaps a cave in the forest would work. It would at least provide some form of shelter.

He managed to walk the rest of the way without any trouble. Well if you exclude the dragon, falling debris, and screaming residents. It was rather uneventful as far as he was concerned. Leaving Helgen Loki was stuck with a dilemma. There was a for in the road. Although both seemed to head up hill to the mountains. Which Loki was less than thrilled about.

A large wooden sign sat innocently off to the left side with three arrows. The middle pointed back to Helgen which was currently on fire. The bottom pointed to someplace called _Ivarsread_? _Iverstead_? Whatever they used to paint the sign was fading. The one on top that pointed up to the left road was completely illegible on one side. Thankfully this one was caved into the wood on both sides and seemed to point somewhere called Riften.

Loki stood contemplating his options as the dragon continued to wreak havoc. His leg spasmed a little due to the pressure he was putting on it. With a sigh he turned to the left road. While it went up hill it didn't look as bad a trek as the other path.

Small stone walls and flower covered bushes lined the road. The rocks acting as pavement were smoothed over due to years of use and weathering. However they did nothing to relieve Loki's feet. The uneven smooth surface was making him work twice as hard then if it was just a dirt path. He hoped that Riften was not far and that it was a town. He would be sorely disappointed if he walks all the way there and it is a monument or something.

A couple hours up the road was yet another sign pointing him down the only path available. The road looked like it headed through a valley and made its way into the mountains. Loki felt his eye twitch as he looked at the steep climbing he will have to do. He doesn't relish the pain he is going to go through. As he worked his way up the road the sky grew darker. Small white flakes began falling until it was a small flurry.

The rocks grew slick under the onslaught of snow as it piled up the longer and further he walked. Wild animals scurried into the brush trying to get away from the large predator known as Loki. After several more hours of walking he reached another sign pointing still further up the mountain. The snow now piled up more thickly causing him to trudge through it at some spots.

A flash of movement caught his attention. Just off the road were a couple of saddled horses feeding on the dead grass. Loki frowned and made his way to them. Who would camp out in weather like this? It was madness for a mortal. Just over the ridge he spotted it. Several men stood around a bonfire spit roasting what looked to be a large rodent.

Just off to the side of the camp was a larger tent of pelts. Created from whatever animal they could catch no doubt. A blue flag depicting a roaring bear head stood proudly at the entrance. One man standing at a candle lit table hovering over a map. Loki frowned but looked at the small camp. The sky was growing darker in the strange land he happened upon.

With a sigh he made his way to the mortals. Hopefully they would allow him to rest and break bread with them. He could really use the time. As he walked further into the site he noticed another two larger tents to the left. A blacksmith of some kind hammering away. Loki trudged into what had to be the leader's tent.

The man looked a bit wild and definitely smelled it. Conversations about dinner drifted up from the lower camping area. “Good evening.” Loki drawled as he headed in. The man starting slightly before nodding. “I was wandering if you couldn't spare a bedroll for me tonight. I seem to be in a bit of a bind.” He asked smiling magic lacing his words.

“It is a cold night. I'm sure we have a bed to spare.” He eyed Loki for a bit. “Names Thorygg Sun-Killer Captain of this camp. You can use one of the smaller tents down by the fire. The men are already preparing dinner.” With that he turned back to his map. Hands braced on the table.

Loki left at the dismissal and made his way to the fire. The change in temperature making him shiver. “Talos guide you friend. Are you a new recruit?” Asked one of the soldiers sitting on a bolder tankard in hand. Loki sat down on another bolder. No doubt dragged over just for that purpose.

“I am merely resting for the night friend.” Another soldier passing him a bowl of stew. He highly suspects is made from whatever the giant rodent is. Loki frowned but still took a sip. He was in no position to be picky about his food and his body need the energy. He has no idea when he last ate. As time is irrelevant in the void. That was working both for and against him now.

“The Stormcloaks are always happy to provide shelter for a fellow Nord.” Nodded the one on the bolder. Several empty bottles of what looked like mead sitting around him. “Talos knows that the damn faithless Imperial would leave you to rot. No sympathy for the the rightful people of Skyrim. Instead they slave us out to the Elves and renounce our god.”

Loki hummed in agreement as he ate more of the stew. Grimacing at the occasional chunk of meat. “I have not heard of the Stormcloaks before.” He said as if he was conversing about the weather. The other soldier having settled down to eat his own portion.

“The Stormcloaks are the true sons and daughters of Skyrim.” The man started enthusiastically. Obviously excited to talk about his cause. “It was started by Ulfric Stormcloak, the only true high king of Skyrim. At first the Imperial pigs called us Stormcloaks to belittle us. Bur we gladly accepted being named for him.” He took a swig from his tankard. The pungent smell of alcohol and sour fruit somehow reaching Loki from the other side of the fire.

“We fight to make our lands great once more, to raise up strong nobles thanes, and lay low false Jarls and the cowards that hide behind them. By the nine I hate the waiting. The god damn waiting. I would fight an entire legion myself if they dare show their faces here.” The soldier angrily stood. Storming off to another section of the camp.

“Don't mind him. He is a true thane of the cause. Those snowbacked Imperials renounced Skyrim and honor when they laid down before the Thalmor.” He said. Hand clenched around his wooden bowl. “The Emperor sells Skyrim and our very gods, Talos no less! - to the damn Elves. Just so he has the privilege to keep his throne. The gold was then used by Torygg and the Jarls that supported him to sell out their people for a slave master's “peace treaty”. Ulfric did right killing him. Soon we'll rid Skyrim of the Elves, their bloody Justicairs, and the Jarls in their pocket.”

The _Nord_ stared into the fire lost in thought. Supper forgotten in favor of his thoughts. Loki set his empty bowl down and retreated to a fur and straw bedroll sheltered by more pelts. Despite the free font of information he had in the man he was in no shape to process it. So he retreated to the offered shelter to tend to his injuries. Tomorrow he would inquire about what he needed to know. Tomorrow he would learn about this new realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a Loki character for Skyrim and he is now wandering around in the game. 
> 
> I spent literally 30 minutes standing outside the gates of Helgen trying to decide what I was going to do and how to describe his adventure. Honestly this is basically an excuse to start a new Skyrim character. Only instead of bing the dragonborn their job is to wander around to different areas and repeat conversations 1,000 times while I figure out what to use. 
> 
> I have logged 4 hours and discovered only 4 places as I am spending the time trying to write what is happening into a coherent story. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed the update.


	4. Haemar's Cavern

Loki awoke to the sun peaking over the mountain range. The weather a far cry from the heavy snow of last evening. The stars were still visible in the lightening sky. One soldier was up keeping watch for the camp. However he ignored Loki focusing more on his duty for the morning. Sitting up Loki shifted to make sure the injuries were well on their way to being healed. 

Nothing tightened or ached with the shift. Loki frowned looking down at his body in confusion. Even though he is a god he is not able to heal from something like that with just one nights rest. So when he felt nothing wrong with him he was confused. 

Slowly he made his way out of the tent intent on getting to a town. The information he gathered from the soldiers last night came swimming back to the for front. He had no desire to be in the company of speciests. He was also friends with the elves and any group that degraded them was no friend of his. One of the sore points he has with the All Father is the genocide he committed on the Dökkálfar. Only a few are left across the realms now. 

With one last look to the now charred rodent Loki left. Headed back for the road. The clear sky making it much easier to see. The path took him further up the mountain the path now marked by short stone towers. A bush with small red berries sat innocently on the side of the path. Several of the branches picked clean of the fruit. 

Thoughtfully he plucked a berry from the bush and examined it. It looked very similar to winter berries. That Evergreen Holly produce. However the spiked leaves suggested something different. With a thoughtful hum he placed the berry in his mouth trusting his natural poison resistance. Immediately a scorching sensation overwhelmed his tongue. Loki coughed as he swallowed the fruit feeling like fire the whole way down. That was definitely not Winter Berries. 

Grimacing Loki went back to the road trekking up the steep mountain slope. Ever so often a couple flakes of snow would descend from the sky. However there was no sign of a full blown flurry happening anytime soon. The road quickly changed from rock to dirt the higher up he got. Frozen and slick making it difficult to traverse. Gusts of wind harshly pushing against him. 

By midday he made it to what he assumes is the top of the path. A dark skinned woman sat in a sheltered outcrop. A roll of dark brown pelts next to her as she cleaned a knife. Her fur leather armor doing very little to keep out the cold. However that seemed not to bother the woman. She looked up silver eyes locking onto Loki. “What? The Jarl can hardly eat all the deer and bears in this land.” She said defensively. 

“Indeed. Do you know how far it is to Riften?” He asked curios as to when he could reach a town to better understand this new land. While the signs were helpful for pointing the way they did nothing to explain how far something was. 

The woman hummed as she went back to cleaning her knife. “You are quite a ways from Riften. By my reckoning I would say five days.” She pursued her lips in thought before looking up again. “I would stay the night in Fairview. They are just past this mountain. You should be able to get there before nightfall. The road can be dangerous at night.” 

Loki nodded in thanks and went on his way. The path now more difficult to traverse as he made his way down. With a flex of his magic he added small spikes on the bottom of his shoes. Making them anchor him in place as he walked. About an hour into the trek he spotted three broken barrels and a cart. They sat just at the mouth of a cave a small lantern burning happily. 

Curious he examined the cave. Right at the entrance hidden in the shadows were trails of blood. As if something had been dragged into the den. Loki glanced at the sky seeing that he still had several hours before sundown. Shifting his weight in hesitation he ventured into the cave. Turning himself invisible as he went. Curiosity had won out. One of his many traits that have gotten him in trouble before, but have also benefited him greatly. 

The cave quickly veered left cutting off the sunlight. It seemed to glow blue and the winds howled through the corridor. A scaffolding structure stood in the first cavern with a woman looking out as if keeping watch. Bow in hand. The woman took a deep breath before looking directly at Loki. “Is someone there?” She called eyes scanning the area. 

Loki frowned. No one should be able to see him now. The woman quickly made her way down the wooden structure. Dagger in hand. She stopped and sniffed again before striking. Startled Loki stepped back. “There you are.” She said grinning wide showing off pointed teeth. The dagger came swooping in again aiming for his face. Movies sloppy but quicker than a normal human. 

He grabbed her wrist pulling her forward as he slid his dagger in hand. Without so much as blinking he slit her throat. Blood dripping to the icy cave floor. She collapsed forward onto the ground as he wiped the dagger with a cloth. Looking down at the body he frowned. It was such a waste.

Sheathing his dagger in his sleeve again he reached for the woman. She could at least be useful to him. He patted down her pockets looking for anything that would help him in this new world. Five small metal lockpicks made there way into his pockets along with what looked like ten gold coins. 

The coins had a old man carved into one side with the statement “THE EMPIRE IS LAW” on top and “THE LAW IS SACRED” on the bottom. The flip side showed an artistic rendition of a dragon the words “PRAISE THE AKATOSH AND WILL THE DEVINES” surrounding it. At least now he could pay for something. Although he had no idea how much items cost.

He was also now very curious as to who was living in this cave. He had not plan on killing anyone today, but he would also not sit by and be attacked. He went up to the woman's post after catching a flash of green on a table. A green apple sat happily untouched. right next to a chest. 

Smiling Loki bit into the apple enjoying the slightly sour juice. He leaned down and opened the chest to find another forty gold, a weird green glowing war axe, and some vile of clouded green liquid. He stashed the gold as the woman would not need it now that she has joined Hal. 

He made his way back down to what looked like a man made cave system. Torches decorating the walls every few feet causing shadows to dance erratically in the wind. The crunch of the apple the only sound. The hallway dipped down further into the mountain. Snow still coating the floor as if it had been blown in and just left to pile. 

A metal spiked metal caging hung from the ceiling. A pressure plate in clear view under it. Loki raised a brow at the very obvious trap. Snow was piled up around the pressure plate, but for some reason not made to hide the device. He was almost insulted by the lack of effort put into canceling the trap. 

Another woman stood at the bottom of the wooden ramp just past the poorly attempted murder weapon. She paced up and down the hall not yet noticing Loki was there. A large iron war axe in hand. Smiling he snuck past the trap and quietly slit her throat. She was obviously not as observant as her friend. 

Loki frowned at the thought curious as to how that woman had even known he was there. He was invisible and no one was expecting him so it couldn't have been that. It was also strange that while the woman in front was dressed like several people he had seen before. This one was dressed on a tight black leather robe. A silver metal circle encasing a cross pinned to the right side. 

Dismissing the thought for later he turned back to the pressure plate. Eyes alight he hurled the apple core at it causing the metal cage to slam down slightly shaking the area. Loki looked on impressed by the force the trap had. Even if it was the most obvious thing he had ever seen. The trap also reset itself now that it had served its purpose. Any mortal caught in that was sure to die painfully. 

Loki turned and made his way further into the cave. Now quite deep in the mountain. He came out into another large cavern. A wooden platform overlooking the area. A bonfire steadily burned with a man sitting before it in a wooden chair. He looked to be eating lunch. Another woman stood guard on the other side of the cavern on yet another platform. 

Loki could also see a giant rat being spit roasting. Was this all these people ate. He was not going to be happy if he had to consume these giant rodents for the foreseeable future. At least there was fruit. Loki made his way down the platform managing to sneak up and kill the man. Unfortunately his body smacked the table causing a loud banging noise to echo through the cavern alerting the woman.

She came running back into view before muttering. “Here we go.” A hazy blue light entered the corpse causing it to float before righting itself. Eyes glowing blue from the magic forcibly animating it. Loki stood frozen for a moment shocked. He had never heard of Midguardians being able to raise the dead. The corpse swung out with its sword causing Loki to snap into action. 

He danced away making sure to keep the animated corpse and woman in full view. The woman seemed to be wearing strange glowing orange armor. She outstretched her hand shooting red lighting from her fingers. His eyes widened as he dodged the strange magic. A delighted smile making its way across his face. 

Magic. Unknown magic was being used against him. Throwing his dagger at the corpse he nailed its foot to the ground making it impossible for it to move from its position. He knew that there was no reason to fight something that would stop as soon as the caster died. 

The woman eyed Loki as she shot more lighting at him. He gasped as it caught his arm feeling energy drain from his very being. As if his life was being sucked out. Oh, how Loki wanted to learn this spell. Seeing how ineffective it was on him the woman charged forward large war axe in hand. The lightning magic dismissed in favor of a more brutal killing option. 

With a toothy smile Loki swapped places with an illusion. It traded heavy blows with the woman as he snuck behind. Dagger raised high he stabbed the back of her throat. She choked on the blood eyes glowing red before collapsing. The animated corpse soon following. However is disintegrated into a blue glowing powder. Cloths piling up around it. 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the display but refused to touch it. The waves of magic immolating from it acting as a very strong deterrent. He made his way up the platform to see if there was anything useful. The strong iron stench becoming more prominent as he went. 

Two tables covered in blood came into view. A skull sitting in the middle of one picked clean of all its flesh. It would appear he has entered the home of cannibals. Dismissing the tables as it was not an unusual sight in the nine realms he locked onto the cabinet. Four books stood proudly on the shelf. Bound in leather and dyed different colors. A glowing purple gem stood next to the literature. Followed by a barrel of what looked to be ale.

Loki itched to read the books.They would hep so much in explaining the world he was in now. However he was still in the home of violent cannibals. He did not have time to read them. He shifted his gaze to the chest. A large Warhammer, forty more pieces of gold, a gold necklace, and a strange vile of cloudy blue liquid could be seen within. 

Glancing back at the books he made a decision. He was taking this place. He was pretty sure no one came here. That means that if he... took over this cave he would be able to research in peace. With a smirk he made his way back down the platform to the rest of the cave. Thankfully it was a pretty straight forward one and not set up like a labyrinth. 

He quietly made his way down the snow coved hallway. Not even bothering to cloak himself. Very quickly he reached a third cavern. However this one had a large pit in the middle surrounded by rickety wooden fencing. Four people turned to look at him as he stood admiring the vastness of the area. With a scream a woman dressed in tight fitting black leather charged him. Sword swinging for his neck. 

Loki sidestepped entering the cavern fulling and giving himself more room. An illusion instantly went up to make it look like there were two of him. The other three made their way to the fight intent on helping their fellow warrior. Loki stepped out of the way of the red lightening spell shooting an icicle at the offender. The projectile easily created from his hereditary frost magic. 

Spells danced across the area as the illusion fought physically. An icicle finally landed on the fur covered man. Piercing his heart. His death ignored by the three women. Loki produced another illusion. As he stepped back into the shadows by the wall. No one noticing the change. The illusion of spells flying from the fake Loki. 

He slowly circled his way to behind the woman physically fighting his counterpart. Once in place he swiftly sliced into the woman's arm just at the armpit. Hitting the major artery. Blood soaked her armor as she collapsed to the ground. He turned and began shooting ice at the final two. The illusions fading as he did. 

The women were enraged. Fireballs now joining the fight. Loki erected an ice wall between them shoving his hand to the center causing a spike to jut out skewering one. She coughed blood before slumping. Red eyes staring off into nothing. 

The last woman grew cautious her. She was panting form the effort of the firefight. With determination she charged Loki. Completely giving up on magic. She darted around the ice wall daggers in hand aiming for his head. Loki crouched and shoved his own dagger into her unprotected stomach. She gasped and stumbled back. Hands clutching the blade. He took advantage of her distraction and stabbed a second dagger into her cheat. She collapsed heavily to the ground, still. 

Standing Loki retrieved his weapons and cleaned them. He glanced around the area ignoring the bloody bodies littering the cavern floor. A room stood off tot he left. Torch lights making it easy to spot. The clicking sound of chances form a hanging cage echoed in the wind. Six coffins lined the walls as if waiting for their occupants. Spiraled designs decorating the outside. Finally another bookshelf containing knowledge dominated the room. Loki smiled at the sight, but decided to explore the rest of the cavern before coming back.

He was sure this was the last room in the cave system. However it was always better to check. He made his way down the wooden ramps into the pit. More bodies covered the floor. On the left side was another ramp leading into a dark hallway. On the right was a study like area. Several books lined the walls while candles light up a table and chair for someone to enjoy their reading. 

Loki wandered over looking at the title seeing many that he wanted to read. Yet there was still more to this cave. If he sat down to read now it was possible he would be attacked. He had no idea what was still in the caves with him. With one last glance at the books he headed for the unexplored dark hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know if you have ever taken on Haemar's Cavern as a level 2 character with a mage build but it is certainly entertaining. In fact I forgot that cave even existed. 
> 
> I was also writing this all out as I explored the cave so these are all things you can find in there. By the way, how long will it take for Loki to work out they are vampires? Does he even know what a vampire is? Find out in the next chapter Haemar's Helm.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Haemar's Shame

Loki hovered in the shadows of the cavern as he watched hound sized arachnids traverse the space. The walls were coated in thick webbing. While suspiciously human sized sacks swung from the ceiling. A rotting smell permeated the air causing him grimace. Up on a ledge were a couple of white pods. Every once and a while the pods would shift as if something was alive in them.

The maze of webbing made it difficult to identify how many of these creatures there were, but if he had to guess he would say at least three. This seemed like a low number for spiders however given their size it would make sense for there to be only few a single hunting ground. The competition would be fierce if they had to relay on whatever managed to make it this far into the cave system.

Loki could just see an opening passed the unfairly large beasts. Even the Asgardians would be put off fighting them, and they were all about the glory found in slaying unknown creatures. With a tired sigh his daggers slipped smoothly into his palms. Years of familiarity with the weapon making it an instinctive action. Glancing down at the daggers and then back at the animals with a frown. Stashing one of the blade back in the sheath he summoned green tinted flames into his free palm. If he was to go up ageist the _Silki_ _Vefr_ then fire should do. No need to dirty his clothes. Silk was a highly flammable substance after all. If the smoke became to much he could just retreat into a different section.

He thrust is hand out shooting a ball of flame at the closest section of webbing. The flames danced through the air splashing against his target with satisfying accuracy before sputtering out of existence. Thick usually flammable ropes intact. The spiders froze and looked at the impact zone before tracing the trajectory back to Loki. Warning clicks immediately sounding upon spotting their new prey. One of the spiders shifted spitting a glob of icy energy.

Surprised, Loki jumped out of the way watching as the ball smashed into the wall behind him. “Magic?” He whispered in confusion. “The spiders have magic?” Another glowing orb of power shot his way forcing him to dodge. “Why in Hel would spiders have ice magic?” Surprise bleeding into frustration now that the initial shock had passed. With a grumble he launched himself at the closest beast. Daggers flashing through the air as they sliced through its abdomen.

The body fell with a soft thud causing the other spiders to click their chelicerae in agitation. Unhappy with the swift death of their companion. Two more balls of frozen energy shot out at Loki making him grimace in annoyance. Surprisingly the spiders were not the most dexterous of animals. Completely at odds with what he knew of the creatures they resemble. It wasn't long before the other two joined the first spider in oblivion.

Loki wiped his daggers against the aggravating non-flammable silk ridding them of the greenish blood. It would not due for his favorite weapons to rust do to improper care. Satisfied he resheathed them in the hidden scabbards. His boots clicking across the icy floor as he made his way down the passageway carful not to touch the silk. Surly the cave couldn't be much bigger.

The narrow walkway quickly opened up to a moderately sized chamber. Large metal bird cages hung from the stone ceiling. On the far side was a humanoid black cat with a scattering of lighter grey spots decorating its fur. Two tufted ears swiveling around at the slightest noise. The strange beast opened its mouth showing off pointed carnivores teeth.

“You are new.” The creature mused tiredly. Voice coated in an unusual accent. “Zan'saad would remember if you have been here before.” It shifted forward in the cage as it seemed to realize something. “Have you come to save Zan'saad? Yes, Zan'saad knew his people would not leave him for dead.” Its bright green cat eyes sparkling with hope.

It would seem that Loki was now hallucinating. It must be the shock, he mused. Ending up in a completely unknown universe after falling through a timeless void would do that to anyone. It had just taken longer for Loki's mind to show any obvious signs. How else would you explain a speaking cat creature trapped in a bird cage.

Dismissing the animal he observed the rest of the room. A large table off to the side caught his eye. Six partially melted candles sat neatly on an etched wooden slab. Blue glowing runes strategically placed around the polygon. A glowing green crystal ball pulsed above it. Strange almost smoke like magic shifting in its confines.

“Hello? Zan'saad is over here.” Loki made his way over to the table in interest. The power he could feel emanating form it was strange. As if it was waiting for just the right items to act upon. “Zan'saad does not think this is how you rescue someone.”

Muttered curses echoing from an opening had Loki dismissing the table. It would be better to come back and examine it later along with the books. “Oh, so we are ignoring Zan'saad now.” He carefully made his way out into another passageway the sound of trickling water quietly filling the air. Sneaking along the wall he observed another human walking up the freezing riverbed. A large silver axe gleaming in the torch light.

Sneaking just behind the person Loki reached up and slit his throat. Not at all interested in any form of battle after his encounter with the magical _Silki_ _Vefr_. The body toppled to the ground unaware of what had ended it. He glanced down the underground river seeing it trail off into the dark. Torches doing nothing to illuminate the stretching path. Pebbles littered the ground where the water flowed. Loki frowned at the thought of sloshing his way through freezing mountain water. The odds that the cave actually ended here were very high. Who in their right mind would willingly walk the stream. Especially with the threat of frostbite.

Decision made he headed back to the previous room. The cat person was still there forcing him to accept that it was in deed real and not some form of stress hallucination. “Oh, your back.” It quipped. Sarcasm lacing its voice. Tail flicking back and forth in what he assumed was agitation. Loki observed the creature in the cage before dismissing it again. It would not do to be bogged down by an unknown companion. Especially since he would have to watch how he acts around them. “No its fine. Leave Zan'saad for the Enchanting Table. It is not like Zan'saad can go anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. It was fighting with me. 
> 
> Silki - silk  
> Vefr - Weaving or web

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos very much loved. ~


End file.
